1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical toy; more particularly, the present invention relates to an optical toy which can be used as a maze toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The common maze toy is usually drawn on a piece of paper, or made as a three-dimensional toy, allowing a user to find a correct path from the starting point to the end, to have fun, and to generate a sense of competence. However, the disadvantage of the maze toy is that, if the user has already found the correct way from the starting point to the end, the user will know the correct way, and the user may lose interest in the maze toy.
Furthermore, the maze toy has already been developed for quite a long period of time, such that most users are very familiar with the maze toy. Therefore, the traditional maze toy lacks novelty for the users.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new innovative maze toy, the maze path of which can be changed.